


poison love

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, this was a idea i had when i was dreaming, triggers will be tagged in each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A possible multi chapter story on ao3 between Wally West/Kid Flash & Reader. Poison Ivy was one of my favorite villains of Batman aside from Harley Quinn and Wally was my favorite YJ character so here we go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	poison love

**Author's Note:**

> Story © cappucciino-chan 
> 
> Wally West / ( Kid Flash ) © DC Comics 
> 
> You © You

_A/N: This is just a **preview**! You are the protégé of Poison Ivy  & is long time crush of Wally._

 

You were just a shy little kid with your shiny [ H/C ] and parents of nobody special, they were normal. No superpowers or anything. Just a normal couple with a pretty normal kid. You had moved away from your hometown to Central City when you were in second grade, you were also quite timid and scared of your new school. You hid behind your mother and father when they enrolled you and took you into your new class.

 

 

You tried to stay hidden but eventually came out when suddenly you were in front of class beside your new teacher, Miss Octavia [ you can change if you wish. ]. All the kids stared at you as you shyly showed your [ E/C ], you didn't seem to notice it quite yet. But there was a kid with bright emerald eyes, ginger hair, and dorky looking freckles noticed you. In his eyes he started to form a crush on you as Yu tried your best to speak loudly in your introduction to your newest classmates.

 

 

"H-Hello. I'm [ Y/N ], I'm new to Central City a-and I hope to be f-friends with you all." And that was your first day, tried learning about the new school you were going to spend your days in until you moved to middle school. You were a bright child in elementary school and Wally tried to make sure his crush on you was a little secret even though his uncle Barry and aunt Iris soon found out why he spent extra on your valentine than the others in third grade.

 

 

As years went by, so did Wally's feelings for you and you became closer to becoming Poison Ivy's protégé without either of you knowing. There was no way he'd ever stop falling in love with you from afar even if he hated that new villain sidekick, but he'd save you no matter what. Even if he would've never guessed who was behind that mask beside Poison Ivy was the one he had fallen for. 

 

 

**_You two would be on opposite sides fighting each other._ **

****

**_But that's how poison love works isn't it?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I want to hear feedback about this. If this doesn't seem like a good idea then I might simply scrap it. This is all entirely based on season 1 and Wally doesn't die or disappear. First chapter will be up in a few day assuming I'm not too busy in the outside world. 
> 
> Kudos & Comments are welcome.


End file.
